This invention relates to a wheel lifting apparatus, and in particular to an apparatus for lifting large wheels of the type used on dual wheel vehicles.
The changing of tires or wheels on large tractors or other vehicles is usually a time consuming and difficult job. Because the wheels are large and cumbersome, removal of the wheels from the vehicle axles is not easily accomplished.
The object of the present invention is to offer a solution to the above defined problem by providing a relatively simple, lightweight apparatus for lifting such wheels.